¿a quien amo en verdad?
by satachi13
Summary: Sakura conoce a Itachi desde pequeña pero el se marcha sin despedirse prometiendole volve para estar con ella al paso de los años el no regresa ella cuando mas sufre por la partida de sasuke,la muerte de sus padres,naruto tambien se fue al igual que kakashi ella quedo sola cuando mas apoyo necesetiva aparecio una persona para salvarla de la ocuridad itachi esta enamorado de sakura
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1  
Era una noche de invierno todo estaba nevado en la aldea de la hoja, las calles solitarias por el frió y la hora a excepción de una joven pelirosa que se encontraba en el puente donde solía reunirse su equipo, el lago estaba congelado,ella iba todos los días allí y el lo sabia bien todos los días la miraba de lejos en las ramas de algún árbol lo suficientemente lejos para que ella no se percatara de su presencia y lo mas cerca permitido para poder verla y protegerla en caso de que alguna persona se acercara con malas intenciones a su pelirosa ya que desde el día que la conoció hace ya unos 3 años no había podido dejar de pensar en esa kunoichi

&&&&&&&FLASH BANK&&&&&&&&&

Una chica de unos de unos 12 años se encontraba en un banco llorando ella parecía muy triste y sola le recordó a el años atrás el joven de unos 16 años decidió acercarse a darle consuelo al estar cerca de la pelirosa se arrodillo para quedar a su altura

Hola-dijo ella lo miro-¿porque lloras?-pregunto un rubio amablemente

Ho...hola-dijo tímidamente ente sollozos- lloro porque soy débil porque todo lo que quiero desaparece-le dijo

Pues ami no me pareces débil- le dijo dulcemente

A no y que te parezco- dijo con arrogancia sin creer lo que el chico le decía

Me pareces una chica hermosa y dulce como un ángel- le explico

El no pensaba igual el decía que era una molestia y que era débil aparte todo el mundo sabe que tengo una frente enorme muchos me llaman frentona y dicen que soy fea- le dijo ella llorando

Pues el debía estar ciego y ademas era un dobe para decir que eras una molestia y que eras débil ademas no tienes una frente tan grande y los que te dicen eso es porque te tienen envidia porque tu eres mucho mas guapa que ellas te prometo que no miento cuando te digo que eres preciosa- ella dejo de llorar y le miro a uno de sus preciosos ojos azules ya que el otro lo llevaba tapado con su cabello rubio el le recordó mucho a Ino solo que en chico también le recordó a Naruto rubio con ojos azules- ademas tus ojos son preciosos- le dio una sonrisa ella la correspondió tímidamente- así te ves mucho mejor¿puedo sentarme?-pregunto a lo que ella asintió- a por cierto me llamo Deidara ¿y tu?-pregunto

Gracias por todo Deidara-kun- le dijo ella- me llamo sakura, Haruno sakura

Un placer conocerte sakura-chan-dijo dulcemente-y se puede saber porque dices que todo lo que quieres desaparece-pregunto

Hace un mes Sasuke el chico que quería se marcho para cumplir su venganza y matar a su hermano mayor Itachi no se si as oído hablar de el bueno yo sufrí mucho y cuando creía que no podía sufrir mas hace unos días mis papas murieron en un accidente y para acabar de quedarme sola ayer mi mejor amigo se fue a entrenar lejos por unos años y esta tarde la única persona que quedaba importante para mi también se fue mi sensei se fue a una misión y no sabe cuando volverá por eso digo que todas las personas que quiero se van- finalizo triste mente- y tu porque todavía no te has ido y me has dejado sola como todos-dijo triste y temiendo que ese muchacho que acababa de conocer también  
sabes porque no me voy a ir porque me recuerdas a mi hace unos años- ella le miro con atención y el al tener su atención continuo- veras yo soy de la aldea de la roca y cuando mas pequeño todos los niños me molestaba y me decían cosa mis papas no me querían es mas creo que me odiaban bueno ami me gustaba hacer figuras de arcilla pero siempre les faltaban algo hasta que rompiendo muchas de las reglas de mi aldea logre encontrar lo que les faltaba- fue interrumpido por la ojijade

Y que era Deidara-kun-pregunto ansiosa de saber el sonrió y continuo

lo que les falta era que explotaran el arte explosivo es lo que me apasiona para conseguir que eso funcionara busque la manera consiguiendo otras 3 bocas a mi cuerpo- mostrando le sus manos-Un día por un pequeño fallo con mis explosiones mi casa exploto con mis padres dentro por ello me fui de la aldea ahora los AMBU de mi aldea me buscan por ello por eso no quiero que a una chica como tu le pase algo parecido-finalizo luego le extendió un pajarito hecho de arcilla-para ti así nunca mas estarás sola- ella lo tomo

Gracias Deidara-kun-dijo ella entregándole una pulsera de la amistad con parte de una luna y ella llevaría el collar con la otra parte-para ti así tu tampoco estarás solo es una pulsera de la amistad con la mitad de la luna y yo llevo el colla con la otra mitad-dijo dulcemente-¿amigos?-dijo con una sonrisa

Por su puesto pase lo que pase lo prometo- le dijo  
ella lo abrazo y el correspondió el abrazo se separaron y continuaron hablando un rato mas luego fueron a casa de la chica porque era tarde.  
&&&&&&&fin flash back&&&&&&&&&  
Ella seguía mirando el vació sin percatarse que la estaban observando mientras en el árbol el joven de ahora unos 19 años seguía mirando a SU hime cuando alguien le interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Deidara que tanto piensas-pregunto preocupado su compañero sin percatarse de la kunoichi- es raro que tu pienses tanto- dijo burlona mente Era una noche de invierno todo estaba nevado en la aldea de la hoja, las calles solitarias por el frió y la hora a excepción de una joven pelirosa que se encontraba en el puente donde solía reunirse su equipo, el lago estaba congelado,ella iba todos los días allí y el lo sabia bien todos los días la miraba de lejos en las ramas de algún árbol lo suficientemente lejos para que ella no se percatara de su presencia y lo mas cerca permitido para poder verla y protegerla en caso de que alguna persona se acercara con malas intenciones a su pelirosa ya que desde el día que la conoció hace ya unos 3 años no había podido dejar de pensar en esa kunoichi  
&&&&&&&FLASH BANK&&&&&&&&&  
Una chica de unos de unos 12 años se encontraba en un banco llorando ella parecía muy triste y sola le recordó a el años atrás el joven de unos 16 años decidió acercarse a darle consuelo al estar cerca de la pelirosa se arrodillo para quedar a su altura

Hola-dijo ella lo miro-¿porque lloras?-pregunto un rubio amablemente

Ho...hola-dijo tímidamente ente sollozos- lloro porque soy débil porque todo lo que quiero desaparece-le dijo

Pues ami no me pareces débil- le dijo dulcemente

A no y que te parezco- dijo con arrogancia sin creer lo que el chico le decía

Me pareces una chica hermosa y dulce como un ángel- le explico

El no pensaba igual el decía que era una molestia y que era débil aparte todo el mundo sabe que tengo una frente enorme muchos me llaman frentona y dicen que soy fea- le dijo ella llorando

Pues el debía estar ciego y ademas era un dobe para decir que eras una molestia y que eras débil ademas no tienes una frente tan grande y los que te dicen eso es porque te tienen envidia porque tu eres mucho mas guapa que ellas te prometo que no miento cuando te digo que eres preciosa- ella dejo de llorar y le miro a uno de sus preciosos ojos azules ya que el otro lo llevaba tapado con su cabello rubio el le recordó mucho a Ino solo que en chico también le recordó a Naruto rubio con ojos azules- ademas tus ojos son preciosos- le dio una sonrisa ella la correspondió tímidamente- así te ves mucho mejor¿puedo sentarme?-pregunto a lo que ella asintió- a por cierto me llamo Deidara ¿y tu?-pregunto

Gracias por todo Deidara-kun- le dijo ella- me llamo sakura, Haruno sakura

Un placer conocerte sakura-chan-dijo dulcemente-y se puede saber porque dices que todo lo que quieres desaparece-pregunto

Hace un mes Sasuke el chico que quería se marcho para cumplir su venganza y matar a su hermano mayor Itachi no se si as oído hablar de el bueno yo sufrí mucho y cuando creía que no podía sufrir mas hace unos días mis papas murieron en un accidente y para acabar de quedarme sola ayer mi mejor amigo se fue a entrenar lejos por unos años y esta tarde la única persona que quedaba importante para mi también se fue mi sensei se fue a una misión y no sabe cuando volverá por eso digo que todas las personas que quiero se van- finalizo triste mente- y tu porque todavía no te has ido y me has dejado sola como todos-dijo triste y temiendo que ese muchacho que acababa de conocer también  
sabes porque no me voy a ir porque me recuerdas a mi hace unos años- ella le miro con atención y el al tener su atención continuo- veras yo soy de la aldea de la roca y cuando mas pequeño todos los niños me molestaba y me decían cosa mis papas no me querían es mas creo que me odiaban bueno ami me gustaba hacer figuras de arcilla pero siempre les faltaban algo hasta que rompiendo muchas de las reglas de mi aldea logre encontrar lo que les faltaba- fue interrumpido por la ojijade

Y que era Deidara-kun-pregunto ansiosa de saber el sonrió y continuo

lo que les falta era que explotaran el arte explosivo es lo que me apasiona para conseguir que eso funcionara busque la manera consiguiendo otras 3 bocas a mi cuerpo- mostrando le sus manos-Un día por un pequeño fallo con mis explosiones mi casa exploto con mis padres dentro por ello me fui de la aldea ahora los AMBU de mi aldea me buscan por ello por eso no quiero que a una chica como tu le pase algo parecido-finalizo luego le extendió un pajarito hecho de arcilla-para ti así nunca mas estarás sola- ella lo tomo

Gracias Deidara-kun-dijo ella entregándole una pulsera de la amistad con parte de una luna y ella llevaría el collar con la otra parte-para ti así tu tampoco estarás solo es una pulsera de la amistad con la mitad de la luna y yo llevo el colla con la otra mitad-dijo dulcemente-¿amigos?-dijo con una sonrisa

Por su puesto pase lo que pase lo prometo- le dijo  
ella lo abrazo y el correspondió el abrazo se separaron y continuaron hablando un rato mas luego fueron a casa de la chica porque era tarde.

&&&&&&&fin flash back&&&&&&&&&

Ella seguía mirando el vació sin percatarse que la estaban observando mientras en el árbol el joven de ahora unos 19 años seguía mirando a SU hime cuando alguien le interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Deidara que tanto piensas-pregunto preocupado su compañero sin percatarse de la kunoichi- es raro que tu pienses tanto- dijo burlona mente


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Uchiha porque no vas a joder a otra parte- le dijo molesto rubio

Que humor que tanto miras-dijo el uchiha mirando a donde Deidara miraba- con que miras a la haruno-dijo identificando a la joven

La conoces?-pregunto Deidara

Claro que la conozco ella siempre fue con mi hermano a la academia, ademas de que es una chica inteligente, guapa y muy dulce- dijo el sonriendo de medio lado

Parece que la conocieras muy bien- dijo algo celoso Deidara

Claro que la conozco muy muy bien antes de matar a mi clan ella y yo eramos inseparables yo la cuida de todo el que intentara dañar la me la hubiera llevado de la villa el día que me fui sino hubiese sido que sus padres interrumpieron mis planes ella nunca supo nada no me dejaron decirle adiós y supongo que entre mi hermano sus padres y el resto de la villa de encargaron de que ella me odiara- finalizo con tristeza

Y eso que ibas ha hacer?- pregunto curioso y extraño que el uchiha hablara tanto tenia que aprovechar esa opción no se daba todos los días

Estaba en su cuarto como todas las noche iba a cuidar que nada le pasara hasta que me entraba sueño y volvía a casa ese día ella dormía yo la cargue y me dispuse a escapar con ella pero sus padres entraron en la habitación en el momento que me dirigía a la ventana ellos lo impidieron y no pude llevarla conmigo le deje una nota prometiendo le volver por ella pero nunca tuve la oportunidad y supongo que ella me debe odiar-finalizo

Claro ahora entiendo lo que ella quiso decir- dijo Deidara

de que hablas Deidara quien quiso decir que?- pregunto

sakura el día que la conocí ella me dijo que me quedara en su casa hasta que los AMBU estuvieran lejos ella todas las noches venia a este puente y luego iba a el otro lado del lago parecía haber un barrio cerca ella se sentaba mirando la luna y siempre decía que cuando el la iba a volver por ella. Ella me explico que siempre iba allí porque era su sitio mágico- Itachi sonrió recordando cuando lo denominaron así-y que ella estaba segura que el la buscaría algún día en ese lugar no faltaba ninguna noche-lo explico-yo pensé que con el se refería a tu hermano pero ahora entiendo a quien sakura esperaba todas esas noches era a ti no a tu hermano-finalizo el rubio ambos quedaron sumidos en sus pensamientos

(pensamiento de Itachi)

Ella me espero todas estas noches sakura siento no haber tenido el valor suficiente para llevarte conmigo siento no haber estado a tu lado cuando me necesitaste como te prometí se que ahora me debes odiar pero tu no merecías la vida que yo te iba a dar tu no merecías que todos te odiaran por algo que no hiciste lo siento sakura)

(fin de los pensamientos de Itachi)

(pensamiento de Deidara)

¿porque ella nunca me quiso habar de su pasado?¿porque me siento furioso con todo por lo que Itachi me acaba de decir? No entiendo nada aparte es la primara vez que e visto a Itachi mostrarse "débil" se podría decir o mejor mostrando sus sentimientos ella debe de importarle mucho pero no voy a permitir que el se que con ella voy a luchar hasta el final te lo juro sakura

(fin de los pensamientos de Deidara)

ambos se quedaron mirando a la pelirosa y vieron como ella se iba de aquel lugar ellos la siguieron hasta que ella se detuvo en la entrada de el barrio Uchiha luego se aseguro que no había gente cerca y hizo unos sellos que el pelinegro reconoció al instante ella se adentro en el sendero que apareció por unos minutos y luego desapareció cuando el sendero se cerro los Akatsuki bajaron de el árbol y sin decir nada Itachi repitió los sellos que hizo la pelirosa adentrándose junto a Deidara en aquel sendero la pelirosa llego al otro lado del lago y se sentó mirando la luna en el césped sumida en sus pensamientos ella suspiro y luego hablo los dos Akatsuki la miraban atentamente

Itachi-dijo ella el se sorprendió pensando que se percato de su presencia-¿porque?¿porque no cumpliste tu promesa?¿porque no viniste por mi? Me dejaste sola igual que Sasuke,mis padres,Naruto,Kakashi-sensei y yo como tonta siguió viniendo todas las noches pensando que una de estas noches apareciendo de la nada asustándome como cuando eramos pequeño-ambos sonrieron al recordar todas las veces que eso había pasado desde que se conocían(Itachi y sakura)-

pero eso no volverá a pasar pero aun que estés lejos de mi te juro que me haré fuerte y así poder verte una ultima vez aunque sea en una misión en la que me ordenen matarte no me importaría porque se que tu siempre seras mas fuerte que yo pero en eso consistiría mi verdadera misión es mas aquí ante la luna en nuestro lugar mágico te hago la promesa de que solo viviré para hacerme los suficientemente fuerte para un día encontrarte y pelear contra ti como cuando eramos niños y verte por ultima vez antes de morir en tus brazos feliz de que me hayas sacado de este mundo sin sentido para mi-finalizo la pelirosa sonriendo

no muy lejos y habiendo escuchado todo se encontraban un pelinegro y un rubio sorprendidos por lo que acababan de oír

eso nunca pasara sakura-chan nunca te haría daño-susurro el Uchiha mayor

después de eso ella regreso a su casa mañana tendría que ir a ver a Tsunade por algo importante por lo que tenia que descansar ellos la siguieron hasta su casa para asegurarse que nada le ocurriese y luego se fueron hacia el bosque. 


	3. Chapter 3

A la mañana siguiente un joven pelirosa despertaba entre las sabanas de su cama miro el reloj que marcaba las 8 se levanto y se fue a la ducha se ducho se peino se vistió con su traje habitual y bajo a desayunar preparo el desayuno lo tomo y miro el reloj toda todavía tenia 30 minutos asique subió a hacer su cama recogió todo y bajo se puso las sandalias y fue hacia la torre hokage donde tenia que reunirse con su maestra llamo a la puerta

Adelante- dijo la hokage

Tsunade-sama para que me quería ver-pregunto la joven

sakura lo que te voy a decir es muy difícil asi que toma asiento- le indico con algo de tristeza en la voz

ella se sentó como le indico su maestra y Tsunade empezó ha hablar

Veras sakura se que esto te va a doler pero tienes que irte de la villa...-sakura la interrumpió

A una misión?-pregunto

No sakura tu te tienes que ir para siempre de la villa desde este momento ya no eres una ninja de la hoja seras puesta en el libro bingo como renegada y traidora-dijo muy seria y con algo de odio

Pero que? Yo no he hecho nada Tsunade no me pueden hacer esto es injusto-dijo alterada sakura

Porque simple eres un peligro para esta villa y las personas que te rodean-grito la rubia

No lo entiendo porque me hacen esto-dijo llorando la pelirosa- por que soy un peligro eh dime

sakura AMBU te a estado vigilando todas las noches desde que encontramos esta nota en tu casa- dijo extendiendo le la nota que le escribió Itachi años atrás la nota decía: "Querida Cerecita  
se que cuando leas esto yo estaré muy lejos de konoha tu ya sabes todo y el por que pero quiero que sepas que no me olvidare de ti y en cuanto este en un lugar digamos estable iré por ti como tantas noches soñamos escapar los dos juntos sin importar nada ni nadie tu sabes que te quiero y que nunca te olvidare y te juro que lo mas pronto iré por ti

te quiere Uchiha Itachi"

ella la leyó mientras lloraba no era justo que por eso la echaran ademas el nunca volvió pese a que ella lo espero todas las noches

No es justos el nunca volvió por mi yo no volví a saber de el salvo aquella vez que peleo contra Sasuke y porque Naruto me informo-dijo llorando amargamente

sakura que no entiendes que pone en peligro a todos estando aquí si el viene, Akatsuki vendrá detrás y no lo voy a permitir aparte si no has sabido nada de el porque todas las noches vas al barrio Uchiha tu sola-dijo con odio cosa que a la ojijade le dolió mucho mas

Tu no lo entenderías tu no sabes lo que yo sentí cuando Itachi la única persona que fue amable conmigo el...- callo aquello le dolía mucho

El que sakura?- pregunto ella sabiendo el dolor que ello le causaría

El amor de mi infancia mi primer amor pero también mi mejor amigo se fue de la villa ni siquiera pude despedirme de el años después se marcho Sasuke ninguno a regresado pese a que yo lo deseo con toda mi alma tu no sabes que se siente que cuando estas en un pozo de soledad y oscuridad te digan que tus padres han muerto en un accidente  
que cuando mas lo necesitaba Naruto se fue a entrenar lejos y cuando no pensé estar mas sola también se fue la única luz que quedaba en mi vida esa se apago cuando Kakashi-sensei se fue no tu no sabes que es estar sola por 3 años sola sin amigos en la oscuridad claro como lo vas a saber si lo único que haces es tomar sake tu no entiendes nada de mis sentimientos ni de nada no se como pude estar tan ciega para no darme cuenta antes si ellos estuvieran aquí no lo permitirían  
pos sepa una cosa Hokage no me pienso ir a ningún lado porque aquí esta mi vida-dijo gritando y llorando amargamente

Tu lo has querido sakura sera por las malas-dijo Tsunade seriamente

sin mas sakura salio de allí para ir hacia su casa donde se tiro en ella cama llorando amargamente

Por que? Porque? Me hacen esto yo no e echo nada no lo entiendo pero sea lo que sea no me van a vencer así como así no me daré por vencida tan fácil mente no les daré el gusto que todos crean que soy débil- dijo llevando se las manos al cuello donde agarro sus dos cadenitas una con forma de media luna y otra con forma de comadreja- Itachi Deidara esteis donde esteis os prometo que no seré mas débil-dijo quedando dormida de tanto llorar

Mientras en el despacho de la Hokage

Tsunade por que no le dijo la verdad que el consejo lo mando-pregunto shizune

Prefiero que me odie a mi que no a la aldea-dijo la rubia- ademas ella estará bien si se va de aquí yo se que Uchiha la cuida siempre-dijo – y no es el único

Que quiere decir no la entiendo-dijo la pelinegra

Shizune todas las noches ella va al puente en donde se encontraba el equipo 7 luego va al barrio Uchiha y allí se pierde en una especie de jutsu ilusorio- dijo la ojimiel

Que quiere decir que ella se ve con el allí-pregunto

dudo que ella sepa que el y otro Akatsuki están allí todas la noches cuidándola yo lo descubrí un día por casualidad y pensé que estaban pensando atacar la villa pero volví a la noche siguiente y los volví a ver así noche tras noches- le explico- por eso dijo que Uchiha la cuidara en cuanto sepa lo que paso-finalizo mirando por la ventana

Que piensa hacer para que ella se vaya dejo bien claro que no lo haría- dijo a la rubia

Todo el mundo debe pensar que ella es una traidora que la desprecien la odien diremos que ella dice estar enamorada de Sasuke mientras se revuelca con su hermano que ella le es una subordinada de Itachi para Akatsuki que ella le da información a Itachi y el se la da a Akatsuki que ellos engañaron a Sasuke siempre haciéndole creer que sakura le amaba solo para mantener a Itachi informado de sus pasos-finalizo la rubia

Pero Tsunade eso es muy cruel ella nunca hizo eso -dijo ella

No tenemos otra opción shizune solo haz lo que te digo es una orden-finalizo la rubia.

Pasaron los días y sakura no faltaba ni un día a su cita para con la luna a esperar que un día el regresara por ella esta semana había sido muy dura primero lo que le dijo Tsunade luego nadie la hablaba ni sus amigo ni nadie ni siquiera Lee algunas personas murmuraban cosas cuando ella pasaba, otras la miraban mal, algunas incluso la insultaban llamando la traidora y cosas peores pero aun así ella seguía adelanta sin mostrar emociones así pasaron las semanas y meses todo iba a peor ya llevaba 3 meses que ni podía salir a la calle así decidió que ellos ganaron que se ira de allí no sin antes dejar una despedida para Naruto y para Kakashi en sus respectivas casas luego lanzando le una ultima mirada a la villa se marcho saltando entre los arboles así paso una semana hasta que encontró un lago y decidió descansar, al poco tiempo detecto unos chacras cerca ella se puso en guardia ya que podían ser enemigos cuando se percato de que uno de los chacras le era muy familiar

Uchiha ya se que estas ahí- dijo lanzando un shiuriken que Sasuke paro sin dificultad

Veo que sigues siendo una molestia- le dijo el

Que es lo que quieres-pregunto de la misma forma que el

el se acerco a ella peligrosamente

te vendrás conmigo-dijo serio

Sigue soñando Sa-su-ke-kun-dijo en burla ella

No era una invitación era una orden-dijo el

A ver deje que lo piense... NO- dijo ella

Tu lo has querido Sakurita sera por las malas

Así empezaron a pelear hasta que sakura cayo al suelo inconsciente, muy mal herida y casi muerta Sasuke la tomo en brazos y se la llevo junto con su equipo a una de las guaridas de Orochimaru allí se la llevo a la habitación y la deposito en la cama pasaron dos días y ella despertó lentamente

Donde estoy?-pregunto

Hasta que despiertas Sakurita-dijo Sasuke saliendo de las sombras- estas en una de la guaridas de Orochimaru- le dijo

Que quieres?que es lo que hago aquí-dijo ella

Veras me entere de todo lo que paso en Konoha lo que tu y ese bastardo de Itachi me hicieron y digamos que tu pagaras por todo me divertiré un rato contigo luego te abandonare por ahí para que mi "Hermano" te encuentre y tenga mi venganza mas pronto luego te obligare a venir conmigo para juntos recrear mi clan- dijo el  
cerro la puerta con llave para que nadie interrumpiera luego fue hacia la cama donde de puso encima de la pelirosa la cuando la pelirosa se percato de sus intenciones le pego ante lo que el Uchiha se enfureció mas

Esta bien tu lo has querido sera por las malas- dijo atándola a la cama con cadenas de chacra  
luego la empezó a desvestir ante lo que la pelirosa lloraba y suplicaba que la dejara que ella no le había echo nada pero el hizo caso omiso y siguió con lo suyo empezó a besar todo el cuerpo de la pelirosa dejando marcas de mordidas cortes, sangre y saliva por todo el cuerpo de la pelirosa luego se desvistió y empezó a poner su miembro en la boca de la pelirosa la cual lloraba cuando por fin llego al limite se vertió en la pelirosa obligando la a tragar toda su leche y dejando su cuerpo manchado de una sustancia blanquecina y pegajosa mezclada con la sangre de esta ella seguía llorando no podía creer que su Sasuke le hiciera eso todo por culpa de Konoha,Sasuke le abrió bruscamente deparando sus piernas para luego penetrarla bruscamente ella lloro mas que nunca el la seguía embistiendo fuertemente haciendo la sangrar mas estuvo así un rato la pelirosa cayo inconsciente de tanto dolor y el acabo en ella. Después se vistió y la cubrió a ella con una sabana y se dirigió con ella en brazos al bosque llego al lago donde la encontró y la dejo allí para luego el desparecer.

(con Itachi y Deidara)  
ellos siguieron yendo donde la pelirosa todas las noche las primeras semanas ella se veía muy mal cosa que alarmo a los dos chicos luego ella dejo de ir y ellos decidieron ir a ver si estaba en su casa y allí la vieron todos los días cada día peor así ya por 3 meses

Itachi que crees que le haya pasado se ve muy mal-dijo el rubio preocupado

No lo se Deidara pero tengo un mal presentimiento y esto no me gusta-dijo Itachi mirando fijamente la ventana

Solo espero que no le pase nada malo ella ya ha sufrido mucho- dijo es rubio

(pensamiento Itachi)

no se porque tengo la sensación de que algo malo le va a pasar a mi florecita como alguien se atreva a dañar la lo mato sin importar quien sea saku mi amor esta vez haré todo para estar contigo lo juro y como alguien te haga daño me las pagara con su miserable vida...  
(fin de los pensamientos de Itachi)  
sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

Me estas escuchando Itachi-le dijo Deidara

hmp-dijo el

así pasaron la noche discutiendo bueno Deidara discutía Itachi esta muy centrado en sus pensamientos. Al día siguiente tampoco fue al lago ellos fueron a su casa pero tampoco estaba

Esto no me gusta para nada Deidara-dijo el pelinegro preocupado de no encontrarla- vamos a buscar por la aldea nos vemos aquí en una hora-dijo el rubio asintió

partieron en diferentes direcciones buscaron por toda la aldea y ni rastro de ella ambos se encontraron donde acordaron

Deidara dime que tuviste suerte-dijo Itachi alterado al no encontrar a su niña

Ni rastro de ella y por lo que veo tu tampoco tuviste suerte-dijo el frustrado por no encontrar a la pelirosa-mierda! donde coño puede estar-dijo el alterado

Callate Deidara nos buscaras problemas y no la podremos localizar ahora haz lo siguiente...-fue interrumpido

Quien te puso al mando Uchiha-dijo el

Yo la quiero encontrar tanto o mas que tu Deidara asique mas te vale colaborar de lo contrario acabare con tu miserable vida ¿esta claro?- dijo con el Sharingan activado con una mira que hasta el demonio temería Deidara trago saliva y asintió- así esta mejor vas hacer unos bichos de arcilla para que busquen información por todos rincón de la aldea casas todo esta claro-finalizo fríamente el Uchiha

Si esta claro-dijo haciendo los que Itachi le indico

(pensamiento Itachi)

Saku mi Cerecita donde estas porque no hay rastro de ti en toda la aldea estepero que el baka de Deidara encuentre algo si no te encuentro me voy a morir por favor mandame una señal de donde encontrarte- dijo luchando por no derrumbarse en ese mismo momento y como por magia un nombre la vino a la mente  
(fin de los pensamientos de Itachi)

(pensamiento Deidara)  
donde estas sakura porque no ay rastro de ti en esta miserable aldea porque no apareces te necesito sin ti no podre seguir adelante por favor aparece sakura-dijo el rubio muy afectado y un nombre rondo su cabeza  
(fin de los pensamientos de Deidara)

Sasuke-dijeron a unisono los dos

los insectos de Deidara aparecieron con la información sobre sakura

Y bien -dijo impaciente Itachi sabiendo que si saku estaba en manos de su ototo nada bueno le podría pasar

Parece que sakura se fue hace una semana de la aldea dejando un su lugar una multiplicación de cuerpo los motivos que tuvo no los se es lo único parece que no volverá-dijo Deidara

Nada mas acabar de hablar Deidara, el pelinegro puso rumbo fuera de la villa seguido de Deidara tardaron dos días en llegar a un claro con un hermoso lago donde detectaron una presencia esta era muy débil luego vieron un cuerpo envuelto en una sabana toda ensangrentada ambos llegaron lo mas rápido posible el primero en llegar fue Itachi

sakura! sakura!-dijo abrazando el cuerpo casi sin vida de la joven

sakura!-dijo Deidara llegando  
hasta donde se encontraban los dos-esta...-fue interrumpido

no esta viva aun pero esta muy débil y dudo que resista mucho sin atención medica ay que llevarla a la guarida y que Konan y Zepsu la atiendan-dijo Itachi poniéndole su capa a la pelirosa y tomando la en brazo-Deidara ay que llegar lo antes posible o ella morirá-dijo apretando el cuerpo de la joven contra el suyo

Claro no te preocupes dejame lo a mi-dijo el haciendo un pájaro de arcilla

sakura aguanta un poco mas por favor no me dejes no lo hagas te necesito mas de lo que piensas-le susurro el pelinegro  
subió en el pájaro de Deidara sin soltar un segundo a la pelirosa y poniendo rumbo a la guarida Akatsuki


	4. Chapter 4

hola bueno siento el retrasos aqui les dejo el nuevo capi espero que les guste quiero agradecer a saku-neko-chan y a harunoakatsuki por sus comentarios y os animo a todos a dejarme los vuestros con vuestras opiniones gracas espero los comen con ansia

* * *

Mientras tanto en las puertas de konoha estaba un rubio muy hiperactivo junto con se sensei ambos iban rumbo a el despacho de la hokage

Ero-senin falta mucho quiero ir a ver a sakura y comer fideos – grita el rubio

que no me llames así Naruto- le dijo Jiraiya- ya estamos solo falta darle es reporte a Tsunade- dijo entrando por la puerta

Vieja! ya estoy de vuelta dattebayo – dijo muy feliz el rubio

QUE NO ME LLAMES VIEJA NARUTO-dijo la rubia golpeándolo- bueno y que les fue el entrenamiento- dijo la rubia

Muy bien dattebayo- dijo el rubio- espera que Sakura-chan me vea ahora si podre cumplir mi promesa de regresar al dobe-dijo muy feliz

la rubia lo miro con tristeza

(pensamiento de Tsunade)  
como tomara Naruto la noticia de que sakura fue expulsada de la aldea ella tenia razón fue mas fácil porque ni el ni Kakashi se encontraban si no lo hubieran permitido me pregunto si esta bien ella sola no se si el uchiha la encontró o no y si la cuidara solo espero que no le haya pasado nada lo difícil sera convencer a Naruto de que ella nos traiciono para irse junto a Itachi creo que sera difícil de convencer a Naruto lo bueno es que tendré que esperar un tiempo para también convencer a Kakashi de eso …  
(fin de los pensamiento de Tsunade)

sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un peliplateado

Nas Tsunade-sama-dijo el peliplata

Kakashi-sensei-dijo muy feliz el rubio de ver a su antiguo sensei

Naruto que bueno que estés de vuelta después de que le de el reporte a Tsunade buscamos a sakura y vamos a comer los tres juntos como antes quieres?- pregunto- seguro que se alegra de vernos- dijo feliz de estar con sus antiguos alumnos

Eso no va a poder ser- dijo muy seria la Hokage ambos la miraron sin comprender ella siguió-sakura ya no se encuentra en la aldea ella...- fue interrumpida por Naruto

Esta en una misión y yo que quería verla- dijo el- pero seguro que no tarda en volver- dijo feliz

Naruto no interrumpas – dijo la rubia- ella no esta en ninguna misión ni va a volver a la aldea ella...es una traidora...-volvió a ser interrumpida pero esta vez fue Kakashi

Eso no puede ser verdad sakura jamas traicionaría a la aldea explíquese- exigió el

Por que sakura-chan no tiene ningún motivo para traicionar a la villa- dijo triste

Veréis.. es una larga historia os la resumiré.. ella desde muy pequeña conocía a Itachi Uchiha...-interrumpió Naruto

El es el hermano mayor de Sasuke que tiene que ver el con sakura sakura lo odia por que por su culpa Sasuke se fue- dijo el rubio sin entender

Si no me interrumpieras te lo diría- dijo ella- bueno como les iba diciendo ella e Itachi se conocían y eran muy buenos amigos se podría decir que mas que amigos el fue el primer amor de sakura ellos mantenían una relación en secreto si alguien se enteraba les podría ir muy mal sobre todo a el por ser mas mayor bueno cuando el mato a toda su familia ellos tenían pensado huir juntos pero los padres de sakura no lo permitieron el le dejo una nota jurando volver por ella en cuanto tuviera un lugar seguro mientras tanto ella nos estuvo engañando a todos diciendo que ama a Sasuke pero lo que en verdad hacia era informar a Itachi de los pasos de Sasuke y a la vez también le daba información sobre tus movimientos Naruto para que el informara a los Akatsukis... ella todas las noches se veía con el en los barrios Uchiha...lo ultimo que supimos de ella es que se fue de la villa junto a Itachi Uchiha-finalizo la Hokage

No eso es mentira ella nunca haría eso ella no se ira con Itachi ella ama a Sasuke y nunca nos traicionaría-dijo el rubio muy afectado

Naruto tiene razón ella nunca haría eso ella no es así ella no le daría información a Akatsuki sobre Naruto porque lo buscarían para extraer el kyûbi y tampoco le daría información sobre Sasuke a Itachi...-pensó en las palabras de Tsunade "aquí algo falla si lo que Tsunade dijera fuese cierto y ella amara a Itachi nunca le diría nada sobre Sasuke porque si ellos pelean el podría morir y sakura no querría eso aquí algo no me gusta pero lo averiguare"-pensó Hatake-creo que Tsunade tiene razón- dijo el

Como? demo Kakashi-sensei ella no seria capaz de eso -dijo Naruto alterado

Mira Naruto vamos a comer y te explico porque creo que Tsunade tiene razón ¿te parece?-le dijo el

Esta bien sensei-dijo el rubio triste

Bien vamos- dijo el peliplata ambos desparecieron

Tsunade porque les has mentido sobre lo de sakura- dijo el sanin

Jiraiya que creés que hubieran echo si supieran la verdad-dijo ella

La irían a buscar con el permiso de la aldea o sin el- dijo el comprendiendo-pero crees que es mejor que crean que es una traidora... sabes perfectamente que ellos acabaran sabiendo todo-dijo el

por eso mismo no le dije la verdad se que a ella no le pasara nada malo en parte no mentí en la historia ya que es verdad que ella y el Uchiha se llevaron muy bien y que Itachi la intento llevar con el cuando mato a todo su clan claro que sakura tampoco sabe que Itachi la intento llevar con el ademas que es cierto que el y otro Akatsuki venían todas la noches y la observaban desde un árbol luego la seguían a su casa para que nada le pasara ya que cuando ella regresaba a casa eran altas horas de la noche pero ella nunca se dio cuenta de su presencia- le explico-por eso se que ella estará bien lo mas seguro es que Itachi la siga cuidando este donde este-dijo ella

Si lo que tu dices es cierto y el Uchiha esta con ella no dudara un minuto en hacer lo posible para que ellos se enteren de toda la verdad Tsunade sabes que el la cuidara y para ellos la llevara a Akatsuki a estas hora sakura debe de odiarte a ti y a toda la villa-dijo el sanin

No lo había visto desde es punto pero no creo que ni Kakashi ni Naruto le crean por mucho que el les diga la verdad-dijo Tsunade ambos siguieron hablando largo rato

Mientras fuera de la oficina estaban un peliplata y un rubio

Kakashi sensei te veo en el Ichiraku tengo que pasar por casa antes- dijo el rubio tristemente

Esta bien Naruto yo también tengo que ir a casa nos vemos en una hora en el Ichiraku-dijo el y desapareció en una nube de humo

el rubio llego a su casa abrió la puerta para ver en el suelo una carta la tomo y cerro en el sobre ponía que era de sakura el la cogió y la leyó lo que decía

"Querido Naruto  
a esta hora yo ya no estaré en la villa y seguro que la Hokage ya te contó su historia yo no quiero que me odies y te escribo para explicarte los motivos de mi partida yo no me e fugado con Itachi como de seguro te dijo ella si es cierto que yo conocía a Itachi desde pequeña y que el fue mi primer amor y no Sasuke también es verdad que el me prometió volver por mi pero a día de hoy el no ha venido yo lo espere todas las noches pero nunca apareció no pierdo la esperanza de que estando fuera de la villa el o Sasuke me encuentren y me dejen estar a su lado, también te habrá dicho que yo no ame a Sasuke pero eso es mentira tu mejor que nadie sabes que yo siempre lo ame  
Naruto yo me fui de la villa porque la Hokage se encargo de que todos me odiaran estuve 4 meses pasando por un sufrimiento muy duro para mi ahora que lo sufrí se que tu debiste pasar por lo mismo cuando eras pequeño y ahora entiendo lo que sufriste siento no haberte tratado mejor cuando pude de verdad espero que no me odies y que seas muy feliz

te quiere Sakura"

Cuando acabo de leerla la volvió a guardar en el sobre y le cayeron lagrimas de impotencia al no haber estado aquí cuando su amiga sufrió tanto como el cuando era pequeño

Sakura-chan juro que te traeré de vuelta aunque para ello tenga que enfrentarme a toda la villa ellos te pedirán perdón te lo prometo-dijo el chico furioso y fue hacia el Ichiraku para contarle a su sensei antes de ir con la Hokage a pedirle un explicación

mientras con Hatake el estaba pensando en todo lo que dijo la Hokage cuando llego a su ca abrió la puerta y vio la carta la tomo y cerro luego fue hasta el sofá y se sentó a leerla lo que decía esta

"Querido sensei  
si esta leyendo esto es porque ya regreso de su misión ya debe de estar al tanto de que no estoy en la villa y la Hokage ya le debe de haber dicho los motivos pero yo se que usted no es tan tonto como Naruto y no lo habrá creído todo por eso le agradezco su confianza en mi supongo que si Naruto leyó la carta que le deje debe de estar como loco y cometerá una locura por favor no se lo permita no quiero que el sufra mas solo quería pedirle ese ultimo favor y bueno explicarle mis motivos para irme no es que me fuera con Itachi si no porque me expulsaron de la aldea alegando que era peligrosa para esta no tengo tiempo para contarle todos los detalles pero si le interesa saber la historia pídale a Naruto su carta allí le explique todo sensei muchas gracias por todo lo que hizo por mi y cuide del loco de Naruto ¿si? Los quiero mucho y nunca los olvidare

con cariño Sakura"

Esto era lo que para saber que algo no iba bien gracias sakura y te prometo que cuidare a Naruto-dijo el guardando la carta en el sobre para después ponerla en su chaleco- debo ir con Naruto espero que no haya ido aun con la hokage dijo el dirigiéndose al Ichiraku

Mientras en otro lugar un pájaro blanco con tres personas arriba llegaba a la guarida de Akatsuki el rubio y el pelinegro bajaron de el pájaro el pelinegro llevaba a la pelirosa en sus brazos, y entraron en la guarida

Deidara ves a buscar a Konan y Zepsu para que la atiendan yo la llevare a mi habitación cuando los encuentres dirígete allí enseguida- dijo fríamente

Esta bien no me tardo- dijo yendo a buscar a sus dos compañeros

mientra el pelinegro desapareció con ella para llegar mas rápido a la habitación cuando llego la recostó en la cama y se sentó a su lado acariciándole el cabello muy tierna mente

Quien te hizo esto hime quien se atrevió a tocarte lo matare te lo juro matare al desgracio que te hizo daño- dijo mientras seguía acariciando su cabello en lo que entro Deidara con los otros dos compañeros

¿Quien es ella?-dijo Konan

Es sakura-dijo fríamente el Uchiha sin dejar de mirara a su pelirosa

Que le sucedió- pregunto Zepsu mirándola

No lo sabemos- dijo Deidara- cuando llegamos ella ya estaba así envuelta en una sabana con mucha sangre- explico Deidara

Konan-llamo Itachi-Salvarla por favor-dijo el muy preocupado por la pelirosa cosa que llamo la atención de sus dos compañeros

Haré todo lo posible y mas Itachi no lo dudes pero seria mejor que tu y Deidara salieran mientra la revisamos- dijo ella mirando a ambos- deberían informar a Pein-sama de todo- dijo

esta bien -dijo Deidara comprendiendo que era mejor dejarlos solos para que pudieran trabajar mejor

No la voy a dejar sola-dijo el Uchiha fríamente- ves tu con el líder Deidara yo me quedo-finalizo

Uchiha si de veras te importa salte de aquí y dejanos trabajar- dijo Konan seriamente el se salio seguido de Deidara- "si que debe de importarle para tragarse su orgullo y obedecer una orden miá"-pensó Konan-bien Zepsu empecemos

ambos empezaron a revisar al la pelirosa y así pasaron horas hasta que terminaron de revisarla y curarla Konan le puso algo de ropa que encontró en el armario del Uchiha y la metieron en la cama después de bañarla para quitarle cualquier resto de suciedad que tuviera y así no infectara las heridas luego e eso dejaron pasar a Itachi y Deidara y les explicaron todo

Ella esta fuera de peligro simplemente duerme por la medicina que le dimos-les explico luego cambio a un rostro de preocupación y continuo- ademas de eso cuando ustedes dos la encontraron ella... ella...-no sabia como decírselo o como lo tomarían conociendo a Itachi seguro buscaría al que lo hizo para matarlo de la forma mas lenta y dolorosa y Deidara tres cuartos de lo mismo

Ella que Konan-dijo Itachi

Ella fue violada y torturada la sangre que había en la sabana seria de las heridas que tiene por todo su cuerpo

Que?-grito Deidara

Mientras que el Uchiha estaba en shock cayo de rodillas al suelo mientra una finas lagrimas bajaron su rostro

Lo que escucharon- dijo ella sorprendida por la reacción de Itachi

fuera todos fuera de mi cuarto-dijo en tono mas frió de lo normal el uchiha

Que?-dijeron los otros tres

Que os vayáis no quiero que nadie se le acerque salvo tu Konan vendrás todos los días a revisarla para asegurarte que este bien por lo demás el que se acerque estará muerto ¿esta claro?avisen a los demás- dijo el con el Sharingan activado los tres solo asintieron  
se marcharon no ya que no querían morir cuando salieron Itachi se acerco a la pelirosa para acariciarle dulcemente la mejilla y el cabello

saku-hime te juro que nadie te dañara nunca mas te protegeré aunque sea con mi vida nadie nos separara esta vez te lo juro-dijo dulcemente a la pelirosa luego la abrazo y la acerco a el para así caer en los brazos de morfeo junto a su pelirosa.

* * *

espero sus comentarios gracias


	5. Chapter 5

hola chic s siento la tardanza aqui les dejo un nuevo capi que espero les guste

* * *

Capítulo 5

mientras en el Ichiraku se encontraba cierto rubio esperando a que su sensei llegara para decirle sobre sakura

Nas! Naruto-dijo apareciendo en un puf

Kakashi-sensei- dijo el rubio- tengo que hablar contigo es muy importante- dijo serio Naruto

De que se trata Naruto-pregunto sabiendo la respuesta

Kakashi sakura no se fue con Itachi como dijo la vieja-dijo el rubio tristemente mirando su tazón de ramen

Lo se Naruto ella también me dejo una carta y lo sospeche desde un principio- dijo el peliplata mirando a su único alumno

como y porque dijiste que la vieja tenia razón- dijo sin comprender

veras te lo explicar lo supe en cuanto dijo que sakura le daba información a Itachi sobre los pasos de sasuke deduje que en caso de que la hokage dijera la verdad y sakura amara a Itachi ella nunca le diría donde esta la persona que lo quiere matar por eso supe que algo andaba mal en todo por eso le seguí el juego a la hokage hasta encontrar algo que me dijera que yo estaba en lo correcto y entonces cuando llegue a casa vi esta carta- dijo tendiéndosela

Entonces lo que tu quieres decir es que sakura nunca le dio la información a Itachi no claro no seria lógico que le dijera donde esta la persona que quiere matarlo entiendo sensei- dijo el serio tomando la carta que le daba su sensei y la leyó atentamente- entiendo- dijo tristemente- toma- dijo extendiéndole la suya-aquí están todos los detalles-dijo

el peligris la tomo y la empezó a leer atentamente sin perder detalle-entiendo- dijo el- bien Naruto como leíste ella no quiere que hagas ninguna locura...-fue interrumpido

Pero sensei,yo no puedo dejarla sola,sabes que los rumores se extienden rápidamente y a esta hora por lo menos hasta suna estarán enterados, ademas de que ella esta sola y le puede pasar algo malo-dijo el con furia-sensei usted haga lo que quiera pero yo no descansare hasta que ella regrese y todos se disculpen con ella, aunque tenga que escapar de la aldea la buscare-dijo muy seguro- no voy a perder otro amigo- dijo el rubio

Naruto,no te estoy diciendo que no la busquemos,yo también quiero que regrese y que todos se disculpen con ella-dijo Hatake- tampoco quiero perder a otro de mis alumnos, pero 1º hay que planearlo todo para que todo salga bien- dijo el rubio comprendió y asintió  
estuvieron así por un rato y decidieron que al día siguiente se verían para acabar su plan

Ala mañana siguiente un pelinegro despertaba de su placentero sueño y vio a su pelirosa junto a el eso hacia formar una tierna sonrisa en su rostro y dulcemente acaricio su cabello rosa para luego besar su frente se queda observándola por un rato cuando ella empieza a abrir lentamente sus ojos jade confundía mira a todos los lados sin saber donde se encontraba

sakura por fin despertaste- dijo feliz el pelinegro ella lo miro confundida

¿quien es sakura?¿donde estoy?¿quien eres tu?¿quien soy yo?-pregunto la jade

saku no recuerdas nada- dijo el tristemente ella negó con la cabeza intentando recordar algo pero le era imposible

No por mas que intento no logro recordar nada pero algo me dice que te conozco que eres una persona importante para mi- dijo ella dulcemente acariciando la mejilla del pelinegro-tu me podrías contar algo como quien soy, donde estoy...por favor-pidió ella

Claro tu te llamas sakura Haruno eres de Konoha, estas en la base de Akatsuki yo y otro Akatsuki te encontramos en el claro de un bosque no sabemos que te paso tu ya estaba inconsciente- le explico el pelinegro- mira este es el símbolo de konoha- dijo mostrando le el protector de ella

Entonces tu también eres de allí?¿por que el tuyo esta tachado?-pregunto ella

Si yo también soy de allí y esta tachado porque soy un miembro de Akatsuki y renegado de konoha-explico el

¿y cual es tu nombre?-dijo ella muy interesada

Itachi, Uchiha Itachi- dijo el mirándola

ella cambio su cara a una que parecía ida

(recuerdo de sakura)

Niña: donde me llevas- dijo riendo con los ojos vendados

Niño: es una sorpresa cerecita- dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla mientra la cargaba en brazos

Niña: Itachi-lo llamo- sabes que eres... muy bueno conmigo-dijo dulcemente

Ita: porque tu te lo mereces todos sakura-hime- dijo el dulcemente

(fin del 1º recuerdo)

Niña: no te vayas!, si das un paso mas empezare a gritar-dijo llorando desesperada

Niño: Sakura-chan- dijo poniéndose detrás en un rápido movimiento- Arigato-dijo dándole un golpe en la nuca dejándola noqueada

sakura: Sasuke...kun...-dijo cerrando los ojos el la dejo en un banco para después irse

(fin del 2º recuerdo)

Saku te encuentras bien-dijo el ojinegro preocupado por ella

Si- dijo volviendo en si- te recuerdo Ita-kun yo te llama así y te me decías Cerecita-dijo ella sonriendo le dulcemente- también recordé algo pero no comprendo que tenga que ver- dijo confundida

Dime a lo mejor te puedo ayudar- dijo el

Tuve otro recuerdo en el aparecía un tal Sasuke yo le pedía que no se fuera pero el solo me dio las gracias y me dejo en un banco- dijo ella sin comprender la unión entre los dos recuerdos

Sasuke es mi hermano pequeño tu y el erais compañeros de equipo junto a Naruto y Kakashi el recuerdo corresponde al día que el se fue de la aldea-le explico el cuando una tercera persona entro en la habitación

Veo que despertó- dijo Konan

sakura la miro y se asusto no sabia quien era y tenia miedo de que le fuera a hacer daño y se abrazo a Itachi escondiendo su cara en el pecho de este el la abrazo protectoramente Konan miro confundida la escena

Quien es ella Ita-kun me da miedo dile que se valla- dijo ella como una niña chiquita abrazada a Itachi

Tranquila Cerecita ella es Konan es medico solo te va a revisar no te hará daño yo te cuidare-le dijo dulcemente

Que sucede Itachi?-pregunto Konan sin entender nada

Ella despertó pero no recordaba nada yo le he explicado donde esta quien es y cual es mi nombre ella me recordó a mi y a Sasuke pero no recuerda nada mas ella solo recordó la partida de Sasuke y quien era yo – le explico mientras acariciaba dulcemente el cabello de la pelirosa

Por lo que me dices ella tiene amnesia debido a...-Itachi la miro para que no lo dijera- lo que sucedió acabara recordando todo con el tiempo no la fuerces a recordar puede ser peor-le advirtió ella – y que descanse lo máximo posible- dijo saliendo de la habitación dejándolos solos ellos estuvieron hablado por todo el día mientras sakura tenia algunos recuerdos sobre cuando era pequeña su familia Itachi y cosas así pronto cayo la noche ella quería salir un rato de la habitación e Itachi la llevo al jardín a ver las estrellas como tantas noches hicieron cuando eran pequeños

Es hermoso este lugar Itachi- dijo ella

apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro el la abrazo por la cintura acercándola mas a el

Si que lo es-dijo el dulcemente

Itachi- le llamo ella el la miro- Arigato-dijo dulcemente para seguir perdida en los ojos negros de Itachi al igual que el en los de ella así se pasaron minutos poco a poco de fueron acercando hasta juntar sus labios en un pequeño roce de labios era algo dulce y tierno luego se separaron y ambos miraron el cielo estrellado ella empezó a recordar algo

(recuerdo de sakura)

Cerecita- la llamo ella lo miro dulcemente- sabes dicen que si pides un deseo cuando veas una estrella fugaz se hace realidad- dijo un chico de unos 12 años mirando la lluvia de estrellas

Pues si veo una pediré un deseo y tu Ita-kun- pregunto una niña de unos 6 años con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del chico mientras el la abrazaba por lo cintura

Claro Cerecita-dijo- mira ahora-dijo señalando la estrella ambos cerraron los ojos y cuando los abrieron se miraron fijamente poco a poco se acercaron hasta juntar sus labios en un dulce y tierno roce de labios

(fin del recuerdo)

Itachi- llamo la joven el la miro- sabes esta noche me recuerda a la noche que nos besamos por primera vez la recuerdas?- pregunto ella dulcemente

Como olvidarla cerecita había lluvia de estrellas y estabas como ahora -dijo el dulcemente -pero tu como lo sabes si no recuerdas nada- dijo el

Bueno cuando me besaste recordé ese día -dijo ella mientras un escalofrió paso por todo su cuerpo no se había percatado hasta ese momento que hacia frió

Tienes frió-pregunto esta asintió el se quito su capa Akatsuki y la puso sobre sakura luego la volvió a abrazar por la cintura- vamos dentro aquí fuera ya hace frió dijo el dulcemente mientra ella solo asentía

se dirigieron a la habitación de Itachi cuando llegaron ambos se pusieron algo mas cómodo para dormir Sakura se puso un camiseta de Itachi que como era lógico le iba grande e Itachi se puso un pantalón mas cómodo luego ambos se recostaron en la cama sakura estaba apoyada en el pecho del pelinegro y el la abrazaba estaban tapados con una sabanas roja y un edredón negro así ambos se dejaron llevar por morfeo.

* * *

comenten plis los comentarios me ayudan a seguir con esto besos


	6. Chapter 6

ola aki les traigo un nuevo capi dejen sus comentarios critica y sugerencias besos

* * *

Capítulo 6

Así fueron pasando los meses, ya habían pasado 2 años, desde que perdió la memoria y poco a poco fue recordando casi todo, aunque aun no lo recordaba todo lo que paso.

Itachi se había vuelto sobre protector con sakura, no permitía que nadie se le acercara mas de lo debido, ella era tratada muy bien por todos los Akatsukis, incluso se había echo amiga de ellos sobre todo de Konan, ellas eran inseparables, ya que eran las únicas chicas.

Deidara siempre esta en peleas con Itachi, por no dejar que se acercara a sakura, pero aun así el la protegía para que no volviera a sufrir, el al igual que todos los Akatsukis la protegían de todo.

Era una mañana hermosa, los rayos entraban por la ventana de cierto pelinegro, que esta mirando como dormía su acompañante de cabellos rosa.

Es tan hermosa cuando duerme, parece un ángel-dijo con una sonrisa de lado- yo sera un día especial, me encargare de que nunca lo olvides-dijo levantándose de la cama, para dirigirse a la cocina y preparar un hermoso desayuno para su niña, el desayuno constaba de: Té, zumos, agua, leche condensada, café y azucarillos en forma de corazón, cava o champaña, bombones, muffin de chocolate, galletas, pasteles, frutos secos, fresas y frutas de color rojo, y mantequilla. Todo ello servido en una bandeja con una vela roja y una copita para la bebida. Un osito de peluche, y rosas rojas.

Una vez lo tubo todo fue a su habitación, donde la pelirosa para su suerte aun dormía, dejo las cosas en su mesita de noche y la despertó dulcemente.

Cerecita- la llamo suavemente- despierta ya es tarde-dijo besando su frente.

Ita-kun-dijo ella medio dormida aun,con una sonrisa,por la forma tan dulce que la despertó Itachi- buenos días- dijo sentándose en la cama.

Buenos días- dijo el dulcemente- vamos a desayunar- pregunto.

No, no tengo ganas de levantarme aun-dijo ella.

Nadie dijo que te tuvieras que levantar Cerecita- dijo sonriendo el Uchiha mayor

A no, entonces- dijo ella sin entender

Entonces yo desayunaras en la cama- dijo mientras se levantaba a tomar la bandeja con el desayuno las rosas y el osito- toma Cerecita- dijo dándole las rosas y el osito- feliz San Valentín- dijo ante la mira sorprendida de sakura- desayunamos?- pregunto con la bandeja del desayuno en las manos.

Ita-kun- dijo emocionada- esto... esto- dijo dejando escapar unas lagrimas.

Cerecita que sucede?- dijo preocupado.

No es nada,es que nadie había echo esto por mi,eres muy dulce conmigo-dijo ella-ay que tonta,ahora pensaras que soy una tonta sentimental-dijo ella.

No es cierto,yo nunca pensaría eso de ti, ademas me parece muy tierno que te emociones, te hace ver muy bonita, sabes cuando te emocionas te brillan los ojos-dijo dulcemente-bueno desayunamos-pregunto.

Si Ita-kun-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Así estuvieron desayunando los dos juntos en la cama, cuando acabaron se quedaron una rato mas en la cama abrazados, hablando.

Ita-kun, recuerdas nuestro ultimo San Valentín juntos- le pregunto ella.

Como olvidarlo-dijo el recordando

(recuerdo)

Faltaba una semana para San Valentín,y un joven pelinegro iba por todas las tiendas de la aldea,buscando un regalo especial para su niña, cuando llega a una tienda al las afueras de la aldea, era una tienda bastante antigua y con un aspecto un tanto terrorífico, con olor a antigüedad y humedad, pero eso no le impidió entrar a ver si allí encontraba lo que buscaba. Al entrar todo era oscuro y no había nadie, se iba a ir cuando una voz lo detuvo

Itachi¿verdad?- dijo una señora mayor-te estaba esperando-finalizo.

Era una señora de unos 70 años con el pelo blanco llevaba un vestido oscuro, era baja.

Si, soy yo, como sabe mi nombre-pregunto el- y porque me estaba esperando-dijo sin comprender.

Como no conocer el nombre del genio de los Uchiha-dijo con una sonrisa- y te estaba esperando,porque sabia que vendrías,yo tengo lo que tu necesitas-finalizo la señora.

Y como sabe que yo necesito algo-pregunto intrigado.

Tus ojos lo dicen, quieres un regalo especial para una persona, una chica para ser mas exactos. Me equivoco joven Itachi- pregunto la señora.

No no se equivoca,y bien,que es lo que yo necesito- pregunto el.

Esperame aquí un momento- dijo la señora.

Luego desaparecer tras una puerta. Al rato regreso con algo en sus manos.

Tome joven- dijo extendiéndole una cadena con una comadreja con una inscripción por atrás: nunca te olvidare.

Esto es lo que necesito?-pregunto.

Si,si se la regalas a esa chica especial, nunca te olvidara,aunque la vida os ponga encontrá- explico

vale gracias cuanto es-pregunto.

Nada,es un regalo,espero que te sirva de mucho joven- dijo ella sonriendo.

Gracias de verdad- dijo el saliendo de la tienda.

Fue saltando hasta su casa y fue a su habitación cogió una hoja y un papel y se puso a escribir:

Querida Cerecita  
te escribo esta carta,para que sepas que te amo y siempre sera así  
¿Quien te ama como yo cosita linda?  
esto es como un fin de una novela,  
nuestra historia la mas bella,  
Te voy a contar la historia de un gran amor. Tu y yo como locos nos queremos,los dos compartimos un corazón, y estoy dispuesto a todo,  
mi ídolo Romeo,que lucho por amor,  
un soldado,es un héroe,aunque muere en la guerra.  
¿Quién te ama como yo cosita linda?  
Recuerdas, nuestras vidas, cuando niños, aquel domingo nos dimos el primer besito e hicimos un pacto de palabra, yo te amo y tu me amas,  
y aunque venga el fin del mundo,  
ni la muerte nos separa.  
y esas madrugadas que escalé por tu ventana, y tu padre se levantaba,  
no contaban con mi astucia nunca,nunca me pillaba, tu madre buscando el ruido y yo debajo de tu cama. Como olvidar ese colegio  
donde estudia tu cuerpo, en el baño, piso cuatro, todos los días dos y cuarto. Tus días amargos remedié con una visita. Yo conozco tus defectos, tus más íntimos secretos, yo que te vi reír, te vi llorar, yo viví a tu lado los mejores y peores capítulos de nuestra novela,de nuestra historia.  
TE AMO CERECITA  
Att: Itachi

cuando finalizo de escribir,la guardo en un sobre,y lo puso junto a la cajita con la cadena.

En otra parte de la aldea,una joven pelirosa,estaba buscando un regalo para una persona muy especial, cuando llega a una tienda al las afueras de la aldea, era una tienda bastante antigua y con un aspecto un tanto terrorífico, con olor a antigüedad y humedad, pero eso no le impidió entrar a ver si allí encontraba lo que buscaba. Al entrar todo era oscuro y no había nadie, se iba a ir cuando una voz la detuvo

Sakura ¿verdad?-pegunto una persona de unos 70 años.

Si señora soy yo como sabe mi nombre-pregunto ella.

Eso no importa jovencita, yo tengo lo que usted necesita- dijo la señora.

¿y como sabe que yo necesito algo?-pregunto sin comprender.

Tus ojos me lo dicen,quieres regalarle algo a una persona muy especial,y esa persona es un joven-dijo con una sonrisa.

Si es verdad- dijo muy feliz.

Esperame aquí no tardo-dijo ella.

Se fue hacia dentro y en un rato regreso con una cadena con un botón de cerezo con una inscripción: Nunca te olvidare.

Toma jovencita- dijo la anciana- si se la das a la persona especial,nunca te olvidara,aunque la vida os ponga encontrá

Gracias,cuanto es- pregunto ella feliz.

Nada,es un regalo, espero que te sea muy útil- finalizo la anciana con una sonrisa.

Muchas gracias de verdad- dijo muy feliz llenándose a su casa.

Así pasaron los días,hasta el día de San Valentín,ellos se encontraron en la lago de siempre.

Cerecita- dijo feliz el ojinegro abrazándola dulcemente.

Ita-kun -dijo ella correspondiendo el abrazo de igual manera.

Te extrañe- dijo dulcemente mirándola a los ojos.

Yo también- dijo ella mirándolo

Poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un beso dulce, tierno e inocente, con mucho amor, luego de un rato se separaron y mirándose a los ojos dijeron.

Te amo- dijeron a la vez luego se sentaron abrazados mirando las estrellas.

Así pasaron un rato abrazados bajo las estrellas disfrutando de la compañía mutua.

Cerecita-la llamo Itachi-toma dijo extendiéndole la cajita y la carta.

Ella lo cogió,y abrió la caja,viendo la cadenita,se emociono mucho,luego abrió la carta y la leyó, y aun mas emocionada, abrazo al pelinegro.

Itachi gracias es muy hermoso-dijo ella emocionada- te amo-dijo ella- toma- dijo dándole otra cajita a el.

El la abrí y vio la cadenita,cosa que le gusto mucho,pero no lo demostró tanto como la pelirosa,el sonrió de lado.

Es preciosa mi niña- dijo abrazándola- te amo- dio abrazándola dulcemente.

Luego le puso la cadenita a sakura y se la puso el también, se quedaron allí los dos juntos abrazados bajos las estrellas.

(fin del recuerdo)

Esa noche fue la mejor de mi vida-dijo la pelirosa- nunca me quite la cadena,tenia miedo de que si me la quitaba no te volviera a ver,y yo no quería eso-dijo ella.

Yo tampoco me la quite nunca, ya que siempre que me perdía en la oscuridad, te recordaba y tu me dabas la luz que necesitaba-dijo el dulcemente.

Así pasaron toda la mañana en la cama abrazados hablando, a la hora de comer,el la llevo a comer a un claro cercano,los dos juntos bajo un cerezo,todo muy romántico,y bien organizado por Konan,ya que ella había ayudado a Itachi a organizar es día

(recuerdo)

Un pelinegro va caminando por la guarida,cuando se encuentra con una peliazul.

Konan-la llamo esta se giro- necesito que me ayudes con una cosa-pidió

Sakura ¿no?-pregunto ella.

Va a ser San Valentín,y quiero que sea un día especial para ella-le explico.

Dejámelo a mi,yo lo preparare todo- dijo ella feliz.

Gracias,te debo una- dijo el Uchiha.

Descuida,por que mi hermanita tenga un día súper feliz cualquier cosa- le dijo ella con una sonrisa

luego de eso cada uno siguió su camino

(fin del recuerdo)

Después de comer,ambos se quedaron allí toda la tarde,abrazados como hacían cuando eran pequeños,hasta la noche,en donde le tenia preparada una cena bajo las estrellas,todo estaba rodeado de velas y flores,un camino de pétalos de cerezo,ella estaba muy emocionada por todo,después de cenar se quedaron viendo las estrellas,y ella se durmió en los brazos de Itachi,el la cargo hasta la cama,la recostó en ella y el al lado,y se quedo mirándola hasta que morfeo lo llevo junto a ella.


	7. Chapter 7

dejen sus comentarios criticas o sugerencias son de mucho apoyo para mi y gracias a todos los que comentan y los que leen aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo disfruten

* * *

Capítulo 7

Mientras en otra parte de Akatsuki un rubio no muy contento por lo que había visto.

Puto Uchiha que coños se cree acaparando a saku todo el puto día-grito el.

Vaya parece que alguien esta de malas hoy- dijo el peliplateado.

Hidan que coño quieres-pregunto furioso.

Vale vale que por que saku-chan haga mas caso a Itachi que a ti no te tienes que poner así- dijo burlonamente el Jashimista.

Ella no hace mas caso a Uchiha el no deja que nadie se le acerque que es distinto ademas de que nunca le deja hacer nada seguro y ella ya esta cansada de eso solo que el no se dad cuenta- dije cabreado el rubio.

Pos no parecía incomoda con Uchiha cuando la cargaba en brazos o cuando estuvieron en el lago abrazados-dijo el-ademas cuando vas a entender que ella solo te ve como un amigo un hermano y que a quien ama es a Itachi-dijo Hidan.

eso no es cierto-grito el rubio.

Cuando Deidara grito se abrió una puerta dejando ver a un pelinegro molesto.

A ti que coño te pasa Deidara- dijo fríamente- que no entiendes que las personas normales a esta hora duermen o que-dijo molesto-como no dejes de gritar y despiertes a sakura te ira muy mal si tanto quieres discutir con Hidan que sea en otro lado no delante de mi habitación que hay gente que duerme sabes-finalizo mirando con odio a el rubio y entro en la habitación

Ves Deidara cabreaste a Itachi- dijo Hidan

Quitate- dijo furioso el rubio yendo a su habitación

Mientras que en konoha estos dos años habían cambiado muchas cosas Kakashi y Naruto no le habían dicho nada a Tsunade de las carta que sakura les dejo ellos habían estado haciendo un plan para averiguar que paso y donde esta la chica habían estado recopilando información suficiente pero nadie sabia nada de ella habían escuchado varios rumores de que en estos dos años Akatsuki tenia un miembro nuevo para ser mas exactos una chica de la cual solo se sabia que era compañera de Itachi y Kisame y en ocasiones de otros grupos pero rara era la vez que Uchiha no iba en su equipo se decía que eran inseparables.

Se encontraban reunidos en el despacho de la Hokage el peliplata y el rubio ya que esta los había llamado para algo importante.

Vieja que es lo que pasa- dijo el rubio algo molesto aun no le perdonaba lo de sakura.

Si hokage-sama que es lo que sucede-dijo este mas o menos igual que Naruto

Lo primero, quiero informarles de que el nuevo miembro de Akatsuki, es muy mucho mas poderoso de lo que en un principio se creía, ya que por lo que e oído es una persona con un gran poder, aparte que es muy hábil en casi todos los campos, pero sobre todo el genjutsus, ya que ha sido entrenada por el genio Uchiha, es muy hábil a la hora de matar, muy rápida e es imposible detectar sus movimientos, incluso para el Sharingan de los Uchiha, eso suponemos que se debe a que Itachi le a mostrado todo sobre su linea sucesoria, y si lo que dicen es cierto ella, Uchiha y Kisame forman un equipo invencible, por lo tanto muy útil para Akatsuki y un gran peligro para las naciones ninja, ya que los tres se complementan a la perfección, ya que el punto débil del equipo seria la chica, por el afecto que ambos le tienen, ellos lo saben, por lo que a la hora de luchar se forman de manera en que si ella corriera algún peligro, uno de ellos llegara a tiempo, es un equipo formidable, tienen un buen trabajo en equipo, la verdad me sorprende que siendo asesinos tengan ese trabajo en equipo tan envidiable-concluyo ella.

Entiendo -dijo el peliplata acabando de asimilar la información recibida.

También los mande llamar por otro motivo- dijo la hokage.

Y cual es- pregunto Hatake

Bueno verán, el otro motivo es que cierto ex integrante del equipo 7, ha regresado a la villa para quedarse-dijo ella- Shizune hazle pasar- dijo a la pelinegra esta asintió

Los dos miraban intrigados de ver quien era y con alguna esperanza de que fuera su pelirosa pero la decepción cuando vieron de quien se trataba.

Parece que no se alegran de que haya vuelto después de todo- dijo el pelinegro

Sasuke no es eso es que pensábamos que eras otra persona-dijo el Copy ninja

sakura no volverá Kakashi, Naruto, cuantas veces tengo que decirles que ella nos traiciono al irse junto a Itachi- dijo seria la Hokage

No hace falta que nos lo repitas siempre pero yo se que Sakura-chan nunca nos dejaría por ir junto a Itachi por mucho que usted diga que lo amaba- dijo serio el rubio.

Naruto- lo llamo Kakashi este entendió que no debía hablar mas de la cuenta y asintió- vamos a ver cuanto has mejorado Sasuke, te esperamos en el campo 7, para entrenar en cinco minutos- dijo Hatake- Naruto ven conmigo un minuto, Sasuke no tardes-dijo desapareciendo junto a Naruto

Mientra que en Akatsuki en el despacho del líder se encontraban 3 personas mas aparte de el y Konan.

Bien de que se trata- dijo una voz fría

Tenéis que ir a konoha por unos pergaminos muy importantes-dijo el líder

Esta bien- dijo otra voz fría

Cuando partimos- dijo la tercera voz.

Ya mismo cuanto antes regreséis mejor- dijo serio- a Itachi Kisame cuidar mucho a sakura- dijo dándoles una sonrisa.

Descuida Pein estaré bien cuida a todos estos locos y a Konan- dijo dulcemente.

Claro tranquila lo haré-dijo el.

Nos vamos cerecita- dijo el Uchiha.

Claro Ita-kun, vamos sardina en lata-dijo con gracia.

Mocosa veras cuando te pille- dijo Kisame

Esta se escondió tras Itachi y este dedico una mira de "La tocas y mueres" a su compañero y así partieron rumbo Konoha.


End file.
